Emergency
by imgoingtocrash
Summary: JD/Elliot oneshot. Elliot's parents were never too great. But for every wrong thing she could remember,there was something that was always right.


Hey there. This is my 1st Scrubs Oneshot and the first fic I'm putting on this account. I randomly came up with this oneshot about.... 5:30 am. I couldn't sleep and Emergency by Paramore was playing at the time. I was actually thinking about what would be a good Scrubs fiction when this came up. So now here it is in whatever glory it has,Emergency!

PS: You may think this is more Elliot angst,but for every angst like thing there is fluff to match it. Also I took this as JD sees her like the song says and he gives her "narrator" to show why.

-------

(flashbacks are in _italics_) Elliot POV entire story. Story takes place season 8 after Elliot and JD get back together.

-------

It feels weird when you wake up differently every morning. I guess when you work at a hospital you should expect it,but somehow I never do. I want to wake up with everything like it was when I went to sleep. Perfect. I was over at JD's apartment in his bed,with him. That's how I liked it. Waking up,hearing him leaving, made me sadder. I heard my annoying little ringtone playing in the next room.

"Hello?" JD answered my phone. "One sec." He came into the room,kissed me goodbye,and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said,trying to act like I didn't just wake up.

"Elliot,who was that man answering the phone before?" Oh,crap. My mom. "Don't tell me you just woke up,is that why he left?" I was really getting pissed off. I hated how she talked to me that way,and how she treated me. (AN:If you didn't catch the insult,she was basically saying it was a one night stand and he was leaving now she woke up. I just wanted to make that clear.)

"No Mom,that was my boyfriend JD." I wished I hadn't said his name,or that he was my boyfriend. I thought that might shut her up,but it didn't.

"You FINALLY found someone to tolerate you?" she sounded like she swore I was lying.

"Look Mom what do you want? I have to go to work in while." I lied. I didn't really go in for another 2 hours,and Carla was coming to get me anyway.

"Your father and I are coming into town for some medical conference in a week. We'll have to stay at your apartment while we're there. Call you soon!" She said all that and hung up.

I started cussing violently as I went to take a shower. I couldn't believe she would just spring that on me! They didn't HAVE to stay at my place,they could go to a hotel. Of course they wouldn't,another chance just to be horrible people to me. My mother hadn't ever said one nice thing to me......

_A 7 year old Elliot and her mother come through the front door of a mansion. Elliot has a silver medal hanging from her neck. _

_"No wonder you only got silver,you looked horrible out there!" Her mother yelled staring down at her. _

_"But silver isn't bad mom it's good!" Elliot argued back._

_"That's what losers say,and I already know you are one!" Her mother screeched behind her as she went up the stairs._

_The young Elliot starts crying where she stands,throwing the medal to the floor._

_-------_

Once at the Hospital.....

I knew that today was going to be rough. My mother's call shook me up to the point where I just wanted to go home and cry for a few hours. I got past that though,and I'd have to tolerate today. As I passed by the nurses station,a nurse gave me a chart:

Patient Name: Paige Eliza Turner

Age:16

Condition: Appendicitis

Surgery time: 6:25 pm tonight

Room 213

All I needed to do was make sure she was doing okay,and that she didn't need surgery anytime sooner. Oh well,teens are usually a refreshing face around here. Well,sometimes.

"Hi Paige,I'm ." I smiled then walked closer. "I'll be your doctor while you're here,so if there's a problem you ask for me okay?"

She looked up from her cell phone and looked at me. "Well actually there's a little problem,but maybe you're not who I should talk to......" Paige trailed off.

"Whatever you need," I said. "I'm all ears."

"Well see," She started. "My parents don't really care about me...like they're always saying bad stuff about what I do,and my boyfriend,and everything."

"I see what you mean," I sighed thinking about my parents.

"I mean their daughter is having surgery and they aren't here!" Paige looked like she was about to bawl.

"Paige,I'm so sorry..."I whispered "is there something..I can do?"

"Get my boyfriend please." she sobbed. "He's one of the only things in my life that I count on to make me happy." I nodded and pulled out my pager. (**pager in bold) **

**Do you have time to go down to the lobby and find someone for me? - Elliot**

**I think so...who are you looking for? - JD**

**Um...Jake Dun. spiked brown hair,little shorter than you,blue eyes,ask him if he knows Paige Turner and she wants him room 213. - Elliot**

"It'll be a minute or so," I told her,while she still cried. "Someone's looking for him."

**Got him,on the way up. - JD**

I felt so bad for Paige,knowing what she went through. I was glad I could be there even if her parents weren't. I never had a boyfriend at the time,so I'm glad she has someone.

"Oh man..." I guess Jake said that, cause the next thing you know,he was beside her. "Paige...it's okay...I know....calm down."

"What's up?" JD asked me obviously confused.

"She's upset because her parents are..." I paused,knowing this would sound weird. "well,like mine."

"Elliot I'm sorry." JD apologized,even though he really didn't know why. "Are you okay?" I just stood there watching Jake and Paige. I loved how JD kinda knew how bad I felt,just because he knew me. He didn't know what happened this morning,but I knew he'd ask later. Then I went back to my parents again,how I never got concern either.......

_15 year old Elliot comes into the mansion crying. She takes a note balled up in her hand and throws it into the trash._

_"I can't believe he'd do this...and by NOTE! He's such a worthless piece of shit! I never want to see him again EVER! I really liked him,and he broke-up with me for that slut!" She mumbles to herself,looking for food._

_"Oh what now!?" Her mother called from the next room. _

_"Jon broke up with me! That's what mother!" Elliot screeches back._

_"Of course,you can never keep a man!" comes in the kitchen seeing Elliot eating. "You eat so much! No man likes a pig!"_

_Tears still flowing,Elliot throws the pear she was eating on the floor,then kicks it at the trash can. "There! Happy now?" _

"Elliot!...Elliot!....Elliot!" JD was screaming at me,and everyone was now watching me.

"What?" I spun around staring at him. He started busting out laughing. "What?"

Before he could answer there was a loud whistle,.

"Newbie!" He called,gesturing him to go over there. "Whatever you WERE laughing at,as if I care what that may have been,you are DONE with it ri-hi-hight now because if you haven't noticed this is a HOSPITAL which although your doctoring skills are HORRIBLE,you are still HERE!" (AN:I loved writing this rant because his rants are awesome,and I've been dying to test one out! :D)

JD just nodded and went away to do something.

walked my way and after popping my head with his clipboard said "Shape it up Barbie!" and walked away.

-------

At lunch......

"Ok,now what were you laughing at?" I asked JD.

"You know how when I go into my thoughts,I get that 'look' on my face?" He said,picking with his food.

"Yeah,the one everyone laughs at." I replied,you see that look a lot on him.

"Well,you made that face and I gotta say it's really funny." He started cracking up a bit at the thought of it.

"What's wrong with him?" Carla asked as she sat down.

"He said I made his 'look' earlier and he thinks it's really funny." I replied watching him laugh to himself.

"So what was you're problem this morning?" Carla asked me. "You didn't say much this morning."

"My Mom called and said she and my Dad are coming down here next week." I sighed,then seeing JD stopped laughing I continued. "And they 'have' to stay at my place."

"Dammit!" JD mumbled beside me.

"You're not the only one who wishes they weren't coming....." I mumbled as well.

"Ya know what? I've decided not to care about your parents." JD announced,I looked at him with that WTF stare. "If your parents are going to suck and be jerks then they can be,but if they cross the line I'm done."

"And this line is?" I asked almost scared to find out.

"Making you cry." JD said,putting his hand with mine under the table. "Cause I know that brings back intern memories." He and I both winced at the thought of the old supplies closet.

"Thanks,that's sweet" I smiled and hugged him. I started to drift again,thinking about my parents and how the "standing up" effort went for me........

_18 year old Elliot goes up to her father with an envelope. _

_"Dad I got all A's on my Final report!" she said with joy._

_"Not bad,Elliot,not bad at all." Instead of any true affection he just shook her hand. "Next comes the harder Collage then Medical School." _

_"And she'll most likely fail at both!" walked in talking. _

_"I'm SICK of your CRAP Mom! All you do is CONSTANTLY drag me down no matter how good I do!" Elliot Screamed. "And Dad you LET her! All you give me is unreal care! You just act like you do for 1 SECOND!"_

_"Oh just go to your room,it's not like you'll actually do anything anyway!" her mother laughed at her._

"See man I told you it was funny!" JD was cracking up again along with Turk.

"VB you were so right!" Turk had also gotten Carla to start laughing.

"I did it again didn't I?" I asked JD showing him I had stopped zoning out.

He just nodded.

------

After Lunch, at Room 213.....

I just stood there for a moment watching the nervous Jake walk around Paige's room. Paige had just gone into surgery for her appendicitis and Jake really didn't wanna let her go.

"You really like her,huh?" I asked walking in.

"More than like her...I love her." Jake said,sure of his words. "I mean even if I never had parents like that,I still apologize. And I help her with them,I tell her not to care about them unless it gets serious,then she calls me."

"What's serious?" I asked.

"If they make her cry like earlier," He said, "then I come over and help her through it best I can."

"I see." I said,that's what JD said 'the line' was. "She'll be back soon."

When you think of a patient sometimes,they tell you to keep your life away from theirs. When you find a situation close to one you've had,it's hard to. Sometimes,you don't have to involve them,just take a hint from what they've done that you didn't.

------

Outside Sacred Heart.....

"I just wanted to say thanks." I said as JD and I were walking. "For being there about my parents,this whole day,and just being there."

"It's not a big deal," He said,shrugging. "I mean..I love you Elliot."

"I love you too," I said kissing him. " Now come on let's enjoy our last week before my parents come."

FADE.....FADE.......fade.......fade.....

------

I hope you liked it! I was thinking of another Oneshot sequel to this one,and even if you BEGGED me not to....I probably will anyway. I also have an entirely different Fan Fiction for Scrubs! The idea and plot are set now I just have to type it up. One thing at a time though. I have to tell you,I can type,but not like crazy speed ballistic. Review please! I really wanna know if you liked the amount of fluff or the idea or whatever! Also I want to see if people like this to want more from me. I can write it at school and type it here or whatever,I just need to know the idea would be cool beans. I'm going to put a random quote now.

- Shut up when I'm talking! - Zacky V.

:DDDDD bye!! PS My mp3 player was on all song shuffle and Emergency didn't come on until I finished typing and proofreading. I MEAN REALLY?


End file.
